Tent Kiss
by Luud-chan
Summary: Fairy Tail is hosting a festival to raise money, and it is clear that confusion could not miss! Lucy ends up being called, reluctantly, to the tent of the kiss. But more important than this was: what Natsu would think with this whole story?


**A/N: **Hello! :) I came with this little oneshot. It was random, but I liked a lot to write this. Please, enjoy. Hope you like it! And sorry for all mistakes, English is not my fist language.

* * *

><p><strong>Tent Kiss<strong>

* * *

><p>As an ordinary day in Fairy Tail, everything was a complete zone. However, specifically on that day, this was compounded by a small festival that guild was organized to raise money. Initially, the idea for it was to be something small; however, at the end of the day, it was clear that none had gone as planned.<p>

The members were divided and they set different types of tent to entertain people, ranging from food to conventional games. Within all this, it could not have missed the tent kiss.

"Why do I have to do iiiiiiit?~" Lucy complained for the umpteenth time, only in that minute, just to get a smile from Mira.

"Ara, ara, Lucy. I put you here because I thought you would like. We needed pretty girls, and you live bragging about how beautiful you are..." she teased, hiding a devilish grin.

"Then why are you not here?" She crossed her arms, which made her look absurdly childish. "I don't wanttttttt~"

"Please, Lucy," Mira began, clearly having fun with the situation. "I am a married woman, I can't be giving kisses around. And you're completely single, is not it?" Reluctantly, Lucy nodded with red cheeks. "So, it's perfect! Maybe… Will you find a good suitor?"

"I doubt it," Lucy hissed with a grimace, already imagining the worst kind of men who would get in line and she would have to kiss.

"Do not be so discouraged!" Mira advised. "Look on the bright side: this will pay your rent this month!"

"I know..." It certainly was not enough to excite Lucy.

"The customers are already waiting outside, hurry!" Mira began to withdraw, but stopped to remember one more thing, "And don't try to run away, I'm watching you! Lisanna comes to replace you later."

Lucy whimpered something, false tears welling in the corner of the eyes. She was lost! How had she meddled in what even? Ah yes! Her fat eyes for money! If it had not been so greedy toward the pot of gold, she could be with Happy, helping with the fishery.

She whimpered again and went through the curtain that separated the back of the modest tent on the front. She froze as she realized how big the queue seemed.

"_Today is my end,"_ she thought, somewhat melodramatic.

"Lucy! You look magnificent today! How about giving a kiss here, in your favorite Spirit?" Loki appeared out of nowhere, leaving a trail of smoke.

"Lucyyyyyyyy-saaaaaan!" Tauros also intruded, in his eyes, two hearts. He hopped from one side to the other in excitement. "It is now that you will give me a sweet kiiiiiiiss?~"

The Stellar mage grimaced in disgust.

"What are you doing here? Go away!" Lucy shouted, starting to get irritated.

"Hey, you can't queue!" A voice said in the background.

"Yeah, we're already here ten minutes ago!" Another complained.

"Shut up and let me go, that sucks!"

Lucy ignored her spirits and stood on tiptoes to try to see what was happening, a strange commotion began in the middle of the queue. A few more seconds and she managed to see a rose hair.

"Natsu...?" She frowned suspiciously. "What is he trying to do, for the love of Mavis?"

It did not take long for him to show up fully in her field of vision. The dragon slayer was carrying a kind of pitcher, that seemed very heavy, as he walked with difficulty.

"Out of the way, assholes!" he swore again.

"That's not fair! You just want to come and kiss Lucy-san first?" Someone complained, but Natsu ignored him completely.

He finally reached the tent and put the jar on the counter, only to face Lucy.

"I came to help you," Natsu said.

"What?" She exclaimed, astonished. "HOW?"

"Eeeeh? I DIDN'T CAME HERE TO KISS MAN!" One person shouted.

"Me neither!" Other voices began to join the hubbub.

"I WILL NOT KISS ANY OF YOU, yuck!" Natsu yelled back. "Open the jar, Lucy."

She did as he asked and took the lid. She was impressed to see that it was full of coins to the edge. Therefore, that was why it seemed so heavy. Unconsciously, the mage frowned: what does that mean?

"Coins? How will you help me with this?" Lucy asked, confused.

Her brown eyes were fixed upon him, while waiting for a response — which was not long in coming. Natsu opened a lazy smile, showing white and sparkling teeth and said,

"'Cause, I came to buy all your kisses."

The mage let out a sound of surprise and the blood spread across her face, making her look like a real chili. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but: She was so glad that she had gotten the tent kiss!

"B-but, they are so many," Lucy replied, totally embarrassed.

The dragon slayer leaned over the bench, getting dangerously close to her, and his lips close to her ear, he added:

"That's the intention."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Natsu always salving his woman. :P

If you liked it, please, review. This is so important to me. :D xoxo.


End file.
